The Blue Knight gets his wish!
by sexy-sebby-demon-lover
Summary: when seiran doesnt look as happy as usual and anis wants to know why could she finally tell him how she feels


Hi everyone this is my first fanfic it may not be as good as the ones that you have read. Also I tired very hard to get them on how they act in the manga. This is one of my favorite couple in Barajou no kiss.

Disclaimer : I don not own Barajou no kiss but if I did I would have Siren chained to my bed. Enjoy :)

" Everyone this weekend we 're going to look for Arcana cards!" said Anis while in the athenaeum. ' I'll do anything to spend time with my Lady Anis !" declared Misturu dramatically as always. Anis twitched and grossed out ignored him and looked at the red haired boy. "your coming too right kaede." Before he can even reject her he was cut off my seiran. " of course will come !" he answered happily. " how about you Mutsuki: your going and thats final." Anis said quickly as she could. " mmm." replied the raven haired boy not really caring. " Alright then its decided see you all tomorrow." Everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Seiran the cute little blue knight wasn't as happy as usual. " why cant she how much she means to me."said the little gloomy boy. As the days passed sieran has fallen in love with anis but she doesnt seem too notice. The poor knight has done everything to express how he felt but she doesn't seem to get. "huh I wish she felt the way I did." seiran whispered sadly. As he continued to look at the blue rose.

Anis point of view

Anis has returned back home from school. She has notice how sad seiran looked. He was always happy whenever she sees him. Anis loves to see his smile the best even though no one seems to know. For the time they have been together she started to love him. Every time he hugs her her heart begins to pound in a special way." I wonder whats wrong with seiran?" "He is usual happy expect for today." " All want is to see him smile everyday like he does." She pondered for a moment let go deciding she should tell him how she feels tomorrow. "Alright tomorrow I'll tell him how I Feel!" She said all fired up.

The next Day

" How did end up like this!" vocalized anis. " NOOOO Lady Anis why is it that your so far from my grasp!" Mitsuru dramatically yelled. " I just had to go to the bathroom ." said anis. She had almost got seiran to herself until misturu grabbed he away. " But with you gone for at least a moment is like a thousand years!" " why are you always so dramatic. Mutsuki asked coldly. " why are you always cold and scary." mitsuru responded. " mmm."responded Mmutsuki not really caring. " where is he?" anis thought in her mind. She decided to take matters in her own hand and go search for him. So she went to go look for seiran on her own. " Lady Anis where are you going wait for me!" As Misturu dramatically tripped and went face first. " Ahhh I cant go on anymore this is the end for me go on without me Lady Anis!" " ok." that is exactly what she did as she stepped on him when she went to go look for seiran. " seiran where can you be."

Both seiran and anis point of view

Seiran had gone on the a meadow surrounded by selections of roses. " I couldn't bring myself to tell her could I." " Anis probably likes kaede instead of someone as weak as me." He told himself not noticing anis was hiding behind a tree. "I cant believe it serian likes me." she told herself. As she continue to listen to what he said. " I' m no good , I'll always be useless." " who could ever like someone like me." As he talked to roses around him. " Don't you talk about yourself like that!" anis yelled at seiran. " your not useless your always helpful to the rose knights and to me too!" " how would you know I was a sacrificial for the seal but you and the knights saved me!" " I shouldn't be a rose knight." seiran answered all gloomy. They both didn't say anything for what seem like forever until anis began to talk." Th...thats not true!" " you always helpful and you try your best to protect me." " we save you because I didn't want you to die and its because I love you seiran!" her face redder than a tomato. Seiran shocked of what anis just stood there. He finally began to speak " then I should tell you how I also feel I love you too."Anis felt so happy that heart almost stopped. He got closer and grabbed her hands. " I always protect you so let me with you forever." Anis looked up and smile at him and nodded. Their faces got closer and serian pressed his lips on her soft pink ones. From there seiran got two level ups and they got another Arcana card. As seiran came out of the blue card and said "I wish to serve you my Dominion." " What are you orders?" he said smiling happily. Seiran jumped and hugged anis as a blush grew upon her face. For the whole night they stayed there surrounded by the roses and they press they lips again in a passionated kiss.

The next Day

When did seiran and anis became so close ?" kaede asked as he watch the couple. " After that." mistuki answered pointing to the couple as they kissed. " NOOOOO Lady Anis how could you do this to me my heart is breaking!" misturu dramatically yelled " you never had a chance misturu." kaede said.

Well thats it this is on favorite couple serian x anis just love them. Please review I love to hear your opinion on this . Thanks for reading it. :)


End file.
